Lightnings Of Our Lives:BingoXKeia's Pups
This is all about Bingo and Keia's 4 daugthers: Michelle, Akitla, Kelly and Blaine and 1 son: Glacier. (First Litter) (see second litter in the page Stars and Lightning - BingoxKeia's second litter) (Kiki belonged to KingoFan07, Kiki is not here anymore,now there's Blaine) Personalities Michelle: Michelle is a lot like her mother. She loves small animals and her parents. She's silly and exited and that's why Artic doesn't spend time with her. She does love playing with her younger sister Kelly and her pet butterfly Bloomy. Her favorite animal is the butterfly. When she's exited she runs around her four younger siblings. She's outgoing and adventurous, she also likes to think outside of the box. Akitla: Akitla is a lot like her father. She loves being the leader. She's serious and that's why she is the most arrogant of the litter. Her favorite animal is the wolf. When she's on charge she takes herself very seriously . She likes to be the leader and being in charge, she also likes to be very sassy and sarcastic at times. Kelly: Kelly is the mix of her two parents. She loves small animals but like being mature too. She's energetic and kind and that's why her parents like her too much. She loves playing with Michelle and her pet Bloomy. Her favorite animal is the spider (she wanted to have a spider but she's afraid of the spider eating Bloomy). When she's happy she acts normal but with a big smile. She likes her twin brother Glacier, she also loves spider webs. Glacier: He's kind and outgoing and that's why he is cute. He loves playing with his cousin Laika and her fun games. His favorite animal is the tiger. When he's with his parents he acts bada**. He likes his twin sister Kelly, he likes thinking logically. Blaine: Blaine is nothing a like her parents. She loves stuffed toys and shooting stars. She's shy and calm . She loves playing with her chew toys. Her favorite animal is the cheetah. When she's around unknown people she hides herself. She's kind and sweet, she also likes when Kelly does he talking for her. Appearances Michelle: Michelle is a black Pug like her father. Her fur is black and she has Brown eyes like her mother. She wears a baby yellow collar with a dragonfly shaped dog tag, she also wears a pink flower on her ear. Akitla: Akitla is probably a Pomeranian like her mother. Her fur is creamy and she has green eyes like her father. She wears an Orange collar with an umbrela shaped dog tag, she also wears a black bracelet. Kelly: Kelly is a Pom-A-Pug (Pomeranian X Pug Cross Breed) and she has heterchromia: her left eye is Brown and her right eye is green. She wears a blue and pink collar with a vampire shaped dog tag, she also wears an Orange bow on her tail. Glacier: Glacier is a Pom-A-Pug and he has lime eyes (green and Brown mix). He wears a lilac collar with a fox shaped dog tag, he also wears a lilac hat on his head. Blaine: Blaine is half pug half Pomeranian. Her fur is black on a side and creamy on the other, She has heterchromia: her left eye is blue and her right eye is pink. She wears a green and Brown collar with a fairy shaped dog tag, she also wears a purple fairy sweater. Voice Actors Michelle: Young: Jennifer Lopez (Shira In Ice Age) Teen\Adult: Jennifer Lopez Akitla: Young: Kallan Holley (Skye in PAW Patrol) Teen\Adult: Kallan Holley Kelly: Young: Brenda Song Teen\Adult: Brenda Song Glacier: Young: Chris Brown (Don't change any of the voices without my permission) Teen\Adult: Chris Brown Blaine Young: Molly C. Quinn (Bloom in Winx Club) Adult: Alejandra Reynoso (Flora in Winx Club) Catchphrases Michelle: * Insects, you count on me! * There's no bug problem that i can't solve! Akitla: * I'm the leader! * Can Someone Explain What's Going On?! Kelly: * Call me if you see something scary! * Monsters is my middle name! Glacier: * Big Cat expert? that is totally me! * That's Sick! Blaine: * Unicorns or fairies, it doens't matter! * Look extint animals! Fears Michelle: Michelle really fears being alone forever. She needs to be with someone or she will die of fear. Akitla: Akitla says she's fearless but when it comes to disappointing her parents she starts getting a little scared. Kelly: Kelly hates snakes. She thinks they're worst than monsters. Glacier: Foretting everything. He REALLY fears that. Blaine: Losing everything she has or everyone. She doesn't wanna lose anyone or anything. Mentors Michelle: Her mentor is her Aunt Lady. Because they both love insects. Akitla: Her mentor is Aunt Zoe. Kelly: Her mentor is Tecna from Winx Club. Because she is brave. Glacier: His mentor is Roxy. Because she is like him. Blaine: Her mentor is Flora from Winx Club. They're both shy. Uniforms Michelle: Michelle wants to be an insect expert. Her uniform is light Brown with a bee shaped badge on the left side. She wears a light Brown hat with the same badge on it. Akitla: Akitla wants to be a spy. Her uniform is black with her name written on the back. She wears a bag on attached to her back where she keeps her things. Kelly: Kelly wants to be a ghost buster. Her uniform is white with a ghost on the right side of it. She wears a white cap on her head. Glacier: Glacier wants to be a rapper. He just wears a yellow necklace. Blaine: Blaine wants to be a mythic animals expert. Her uniform is pink with a fairy on the left side of it. She wears a a cute little pink hat. Order of Birth Michelle was born first an hour later Akitla was born. another hour later Kelly and Glacier were born which makes them twins. and another hour later Blaine was born. Collars * Michelle: A baby yellow collar with a blue dragonfly dog tag. Contains insect friendly things. * Akitla: An Orange collar with a purple umbrella dog tag. Contains spy tools. * Kelly: A blue and pink collar with a black vampire dog tag. Contains ghost buster things. * Glacier: A lilac collar with an Orange fox dog tag. Contains rapper things. * Blaine: A Brown and green collar with a pink fairy dog tag. Contains tools that go with her job. Name And Appearance Inspirations Michelle: * Her name is inspired on the lizard from "The Winners" * Baby Yellow is inspired on Lanira (Lani) from "The Winners" * Her pink flower is inspired on Canine from "United & Divided" Akitla: * Her name is inspired on Twix and Vega's daugther from PAW Patrol. * Orange is inspired on Bloom from Winx Club. * Her black bracelet is not inspired. Kelly: * Her name is inspired on Kelly Berglund. * Pink and blue to represent her parents * Orange bow is inspired on Silhouette from PAW Patrol (but Kelly has it on her tail and Silhoutte has it on her neck). Glacier: * His name is inspired on Tundra's Dad from PAW Patrol. * Lilac is the mix of pink and blue together. * lilac hat is not inspired. Blaine: * i don't know Origin And Meaning Of Their Names Michelle: * Name Origin: Michelle is French * Meaning: "Who is like God?" Akitla: * Name Origin: I don't Know * Meaning: "snow falling on water" Kelly: * Name Origin: Gaelic * Meaning: "War" and "Strife" Glacier: * Name Origin: I don't know * Meaning: I don't know Blaine: * Name Origin: Irish * Meaning: "Slender" or "Thin" Family * Bingo Gomez Darkness (Father) * Keia Shine (Mother) * Jessie, Lucy, Max and Speedy (Brothers and Sisters) (Stars and Lightning - BingoxKeia's second litter) * Almiro (Michelle's crush and brother-in-law to the others) * Jace (Akitla's Crush and Brother-In-Law to others) * Billy (Kelly's Crush and Brother-In-Law to others) * SnowAngel (Glacier's Crush and Sister-In-Law to others) * Rolly Gomez Darkness (Uncle) * Lady Shine (Aunt) * Laika Shine Darkness (Cousin) * Neil (Cousin-In-Law) (Laika's Crush) * Artic Shine Darkness (Cousin) * Seal (Cousin-In-Law) (Artic's Crush) * Snowdrop Shine Darkness (Cousin) * Blizzard (Cousin-In-Law) (Snowdrop's Crush) * Hill Shine Darkness (Cousin) * Kiara (Cousin-In-Law) (Hill's Crush) * Zoe Gomez Darkness (Aunt) * Shadow Darkness (Paternal Grandfather) * Clover Gomez (Paternal Grandmother) * Kana Shine and Luke Shine (Maternal Grandparents) * Filipa Gomez (Related) (Bingo's Aunt) * Mario Lar (Related) (Bingo's Uncle) (Deceased) * Ashley Gomez Larissa (Related) (Bingo's Cousin) * Bentley (Related) (Ashley's Boyfriend) * Flo Shine (Related) (Keia's Cousin) * Marine Shine (Related) (Keia's Merpup Cousin) * Elise Darkness (Related) (Bingo's Cousin) * Cousin Cody (Related) (Bingo's Cousin) * Lila Serena Caryo (Related) (Cousin Cody's Girlfriend) * Hissy Livy Sapphire (Kitty Aunt) * Angel Livy Sapphire (Kitty Aunt) * Meghan, Valentine and James (Related) (Ashley and Bentley's kids) * Terror Darkness (Great-Great Grandfather) (deceased) * Unknown Great-Great Grandmother (Deceased) * Nightmare Darkness (Great-Grandfather) (Deceased) * Night Darkness (Great-Grandmother) (Deceased) * Gold Gomez and Copper Gomez (Great-Grandparents) (Deceased) Trivia * Michelle is the oldest but Akitla is more powerful. * Though she loves everyone, Blaine looks up to Flora. She also looks highly up to her mother too. * Despite being so sarcastic and bold, Akitla has a bit of a hard time expressing her feeling towards Jace, she'll try, and then he starts to change the subject, her face turns dark red when he tries. * Blaine freaks out around Michelle's pet butterfly Bloomy. * Michelle and Blaine are very scared of what destiny the world might give to them, which makes them more the Mommy's Girls. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Future Characters